


After a rough night

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	After a rough night

When Raziel woke up that morning, he was still tired. The night was destructive for him. He didn't even know when all ended.

 

Raziel was still chained at the bed, sitting on it, completely naked. Behind him, his wife, Gabriella, completely asleep. Waking up her wasn't a good idea. After all, was she who left him in that situation.

 

Using metal magic in his own tongue, Raziel managed to open the chain in his left arm. Was the only thing he could do to move. When his arm was finally free, he had to do some exercises to feel it again. After that, Raziel opened the chain in his right arm and did the same.

 

Raziel needed 30 minutes to be able to free his feet. His body wasn't responding how he wanted because of the night he had.

 

At the moment he got up, his legs didn't respond, and he fell on the ground. Wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last. Raziel crawled until he could reach the door. When he was there, he helped himself with the wall to stand up and left the room.

 

The hallways of the castle seemed to be eternal. Raziel was walking with difficulties on them, using the walls to hold himself up.

 

When he finally arrived at the kitchen, his father was there. Without saying anything to him, Raziel sat on his chair, letting his own head fall on the table.

 

\- Do you need something, Raziel?

\- Only sleep...

 

Raziel fell asleep with his head on the table, and his arms fell. His father covered him with a blanket.

 

\- Sleep well, my child.


End file.
